This invention relates generally to the art of material handling, and is concerned in particular with an apparatus for aligning the ends of product lengths.
The invention is particularly useful in, although not limited in application to bar mills where the rolled products (for example, angles, flats, rounds, etc.) are subdivided into shorter product lengths which are then assembled and bound into tightly packed bundles. Where bundles of this type are being produced, it is important to avoid having axially misaligned product lengths, the ends of which protrude from the ends of the bundles. Such protruding ends spoil the appearance of the bundles, create a safety hazard, and are likely to be bent or distorted during subsequent handling. Moreover, it is important to have the ends of the bundled product lengths properly aligned in the event that the bundles are to be subsequently subdivided by band sawing or other means.
Prior to the present invention, it was thought adequate to employ "single mode" end alignment devices having only one pair of cooperating alignment heads. In such arrangements, the alignment heads are reciprocally driven towards and away from each other, with the distance between the heads being adjusted manually so that the ends of cut product lengths passing therebetween are properly aligned prior to the bundling operation. An example of this type of equipment is described in my copending application Ser. No. 346,460 filed Mar. 30, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,586.
It has now been determined, however, that a single mode end alignment apparatus may not have sufficient capacity to handle the output of higher speed modern mills, particularly where the product is being subdivided into a wide range of product lengths. Under these circumstances, an end alignment apparatus employing a plurality of pairs of alignment heads adaptable to either single or multi-mode operation would be preferable. Such an apparatus could be operated with one pair of alignment heads in a single mode operation to handle longer product lengths, for example those in the range of 30 to 60 feet in length. The same apparatus could employ two pairs of alignment heads in a dual mode operation to simultaneously handle shorter product lengths under 30 feet in length. Additional pairs of alignment heads could be added under circumstances requiring a still greater alignment capacity.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is the provision of an end alignment apparatus having a plurality of pairs of cooperating end alignment heads which can be operated in either a single or multi-mode arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an end alignment apparatus having novel and improved means for quickly and efficiently adjusting the distance between cooperating pairs of alignment heads.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an end alignment apparatus having a plurality of cooperating pairs of alignment heads with a remote positioning system for converting the apparatus to either a single or multi-mode operation, and also to achieve rapid and precise positioning of the alignment heads.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of means to protect equipment components from damage in the event that an overlength product is allowed to pass between any given pair of cooperating alignment heads.